


Virtues

by Matchschtick_Lit



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Reunion Fic, Time Travel, Volume 6 Spoilers, Wholesome, father - daughter relationships, i spent a week on this, it was a page and a half of Ozpin sobbing, like seriously, probably, slightly?, theres enough angst in this fandom, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchschtick_Lit/pseuds/Matchschtick_Lit
Summary: Something about this was strange.Four children found in the woods. Four children found in the woods who didn’t know what a scroll was or what an airship was and who were dressed in strange clothing. None of this made any sense.One thing at a time, however.These were children; lost, cold, and hungry. The poor dears, thought Ozpin. The last thing they needed was to see a brooding headmaster. So he got up out of his chair and came around to stand in front of his desk.He heard the elevator ‘ding’.The doors opened, and he dropped his cane.





	Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing that I've posted in literal years. Hi again to anybody that knew me here.  
> I wrote this because Ozpin has had enough hardships in his life. Like, no joke, his life is a slow burn angst fic. And since his daughters are from humanity 2.0, I wondered if they had a semblance. That, and I just wanted Oz to be happy for literally one second in this show.
> 
> the daughters names are as follows:  
> Hope - the eldest, the one in blue  
> Faith- the second child, the one in orange  
> Joy- the third child, the one in pink  
> Mercy- the youngest, the one in green
> 
> Thank you to my discord group for encouraging me to write this. I could not have done it without you guys.

It was the middle of the night when their father woke them, telling them they had to leave. That there was a danger coming. That they needed to stay safe.

  
Hope (the eldest) was concerned - curious - but knew better than to ask her father why. So she dressed in her blue robes and helped her sisters where she could. As her father finished dressing Mercy(the youngest), Hope walked over to her sister’s bed, grabbed the little black stuffed dog, and as soon as her father set Mercy back onto the floor, she handed the toy to her.

"Thank you!” The small child in green said, smiling and clinging to the stuffed pooch.

Hope smiled and gave a nod, doing what she could to stay calm.

“Come along,” their father said, picking up his staff from next to one of the beds, “We must leave. Quickly.” He finished in a whisper. Mercy was the first out the bedroom door, then Hope, then Faith, then Joy, their father close behind them.

Mercy clutched her little dog close to her chest. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw-

"Mommy?”

Hope took Mercy and Faith’s hands and gave a look to Joy telling her to come to her. She saw Joy glance at her and then back to their mother at the end of the hallway. Then, Joy gradually stepped over to join her and her sisters, her eyes not leaving her mother’s.

Hope could see the anger in her mother’s eyes and the absolute terror in her father’s.

Her father stepped in front of them and gave a slow shake of his head.

Why were her mother and father acting like this? What was wrong? What happened?

Their mother narrowed her eyes, summoning a glowing red ball of magic and threw it. Their father had countered it with green magic from his staff. There was a flash of white light and her parents launched themselves into battle with one another.

Hope pulled her sisters close to her and slowly started backing away with them.

“Why are mommy and daddy fighting?” Joy questioned in a low voice.

“I don’t know,” Hope turned to Joy, “But we have to get out of here. Hurry!” She cried, breaking into a run and ushering her sisters down the hallway.

Suddenly, one of her parents’ spells hit the ceiling. The building began to rumble and the roof split open, sending debris down atop the girls - ready to crush them as soon as it fell. Hope felt the panic well up inside her. She pulled her sisters close as their home fell around them.

The girls screamed.

There was a sensation akin to her magic that overcame Hope. There was a zap and a flash of green light. And then…

Nothing.

* * *

 

When Hope awoke it was raining. And there were trees, and tall grass, and her sisters -

Hope gasped and bolted upright.

Where were her sisters?

She winced and placed a hand to her forehead. There was a nice sized bump that was tender and slightly warm to the touch. “Faith? Joy? Mercy?” She called out. She couldn’t lose them! She was the eldest! It was her job to protect them, to watch out for them! Mother and Father, they -

Had fought.

Mother was so angry.

...Did Mother not want them anymore?

Tears pooled in her eyes and down her cheeks. If Mother and Father were no longer here - wherever here was - then she had to look of for her sisters. She had to.

Hope wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and stood up. She cupped her hands around her mouth and cried out, “Faaiith!? Joooyyy!? Merrrccyyyy!? Where are you?!” she started to walk through the dense forest. “Faith!? Joy!? Mercy!?”

There was a cry of her name from somewhere in the distance.

“Faith!” Hope cried out. “Joy! Mercy!”

“Hope!” Now she knew it was her sister Faith calling for her. “Hope! Over here!”

The girl in blue ran toward the sound of her sister. It wasn’t too long before she came upon them, sopping wet and huddled around a small campfire (most likely lit from the use of their magic).

“Hope!” The other three exclaimed in unison, rushing up to hug her.

“Faith! Joy! Mercy!” Hope returned the hug tightly.

The moment they pulled away was when the questions began.

“What happened?”

“Where are Mommy and Daddy?”

“Where are we?”

“Why are we here?”

“What’s gonna happen to us?”

Hope held up her hands in a calming gesture, shushing them. “I…” her hands slowly returned to her sides, her head down, “I don’t know.”

Mercy let out a short gasp. “Toto!”

“Huh?” Hope looked up.

“Toto! He’s back at home! We have to go back and get him!” Fretted the youngest over the misplacement of her stuffed companion.

“I don’t think we can, Mercy.” Joy said sorrowfully.

“But Hope got us here!” Protested Mercy.

“Yeah! Maybe she can get us back!” Cheered Faith.

Hope looked back down at her hands. “I’m not so sure I can…” she looked back up at her siblings, “I don’t even know how I got us here in the first place.”

“You used your magic! Duh!” Faith explained plainly.

“That’s just it, Faith, I don’t think it was. It felt like magic but at the same time… it didn’t…”

There was a pause. They all looked at each other.

“What do we do now?” Asked Joy.

Hope brought her brows together, lips pursed in thought. Then she sighed and her shoulders sagged. “I don’t -”

There was a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder. The girls shrieked and huddled closer together. The rain had picked up and the fire was now down to embers.

“Find shelter!” Ordered Hope. “We can’t stay out here! Let’s go! Hurry!”

The three nodded and Faith took Joy’s hand Hope took Mercy’s as they started to run through the woods.

The wind picked up, lightning flashed, thunder roared, the rain was coming down in sheets. The storm was getting worse and if they didn’t find shelter soon, then they’d-

No.

No, don’t think like that - Hope thought. Don’t think about that. _‘If you’re calm, they’re calm.’_ Her father’s words rang in her ears as they ran. ' _Don’t panic. If you panic you might attract-’_

“GRIMM!!!” Shrieked Hope, the four of them stopping in their tracks.

Before them stood a monstrous Beowolf, teeth bared and growling. The large Grimm crouched low and circled around them. It growled once more and then lept for the girls!

The children turned and ducked, readying themselves for their end.

But the end never came.

Rather, a man with black hair and a red cape had stepped in to slay the monster - beheading it and saving them.

Hope looked up at their savior. “Thank you,” she let out a breath, “thank you for saving us.”

“Thank you,” echoed the other three.

“Well, you’re welcome.” The man turned around, revealing his wine deep eyes. He hoisted his weapon over his shoulder. “But what are four little girls doing out here in a storm?”

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The girls let out a shrill cry and the man with the black hair gave a start at the thunder. He was even more startled to see the littlest one wrap herself around his leg. He looked back up to find that the other three much closer to him as well.

“I - we don’t know.” Hope supplied looking between the red-eyed man and her sisters. “We were at home and then Mother and Father fought,” she began to sniffle, “I felt this surge and - and…” she looked down at her hands, tears falling down her cheeks, “and now we’re here.”

The wind picked up once more.

“Hey, now, no need to cry.” He shushed. “A surge, huh?” The rain came down on him and the wind blew his hair about. The man raised an eyebrow. “Well, whatever the reason,” he hooked his weapon onto his back, “Let’s get you out of here before we all catch pneumonia.” He bent down and pried the smallest off his leg and held her in his arms close to his chest and then waved for the other three to follow.

Hope looked over to her siblings and shrugged. She followed after the man and after a short while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin rectangular object and started to tap on it with his thumb.

“I’m letting my...friend know I’m coming back with you four.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I’m Qrow, by the way.”

“I’m Hope.”

“I’m Faith!”

“My name is Joy!”

“Mercy!”

Qrow looked at each of them as they spoke their name. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Why are you named after a bird?” Faith piped up.

“Because of the color of its feathers.” He replied, not breaking his step.

“Mr. Qrow,” Hope gave him an inquisitive look. “What is that thing you’re holding?”

This time, however, Qrow stumbled slightly over his own feet. He looked back at them and narrowed his eyes. “This,” he held up the rectangle, “Is called a ‘scroll’. You use it for communication with people over a distance.”

“Like the mail?” Questioned Joy.

“Yes…but faster…” there was a pause.

Thunder rumbled again and the five of them looked up at the sky.

“Come on, let’s hurry.” Said Qrow. “It shouldn’t be too much longer before we reach the ship.”

Joy let out an excited gasp. “We’re going to be traveling by boat!?”

“Uh...yeah… something like that…” there was a pause, “Did you four grow up under a rock or something?” Unfortunately, his statement fell on deaf ears.

The group soon came to a clearing just outside the forest. The rain was coming down in steadily now.

Hope stopped in her tracks upon seeing the great metal beast. “Uh, Mr. Qrow?”

He gave a grunt.

“What is that? That doesn’t look like a boat.”

Qrow stopped and turned to her, Mercy still in his arms. “That’s the ship, little lady.”

“It can’t be.” Argued Faith. “There’s no water! And even if there was, that thing would sink! How are we going to sail?”

“It flies.” Qrow said flatly.

The four of them gasped, eyes wide in excitement. “We’re going to fly?!”

“Only if you get in it before the storm picks up again.” He set Mercy down and gave a low sweeping bow, gesturing to the ship.

The little girls squealed and raced into the big metal machine. One by one, they rushed in, eager to see how this ship was supposed to fly.

Qrow gave the children a gentle smile and then walked over to a small room where there was a man in a helmet sitting at a desk with a bunch of buttons on it. He leaned in the doorway.

“Hey, Pilot, you can take us back to Beacon.”

“You got it, pal.” Said the man known as “Pilot”. He gave a thumbs up and pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever and the ship gave a gentle start as it took off into the air.

When Qrow turned back around, there was little Mercy tugging at his pant leg. He was stunned for a moment, and then he smiled.

“Mr. Qrow?” asked the little girl in green. “What’s that room?”

Qrow’s smile only grew and he knelt down to her level. “That, kid, is called the ‘cockpit’.”

Mercy tilted her head and gave him a curious look. “Why would a rooster need a pit?”

He let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. “No, not like that,” he waved, “It’s where the pilot sits. The pilot is the one who steers and controls the ship.” He put his hand on Mercy’s shoulder and then he scowled. Standing back up, he said, “Let me see if I can’t find something for us to dry off with.”

It was then that the four girls realized just how soaked they were. And cold too. Joy, Faith, and Hope started shivering as they wrung out the hems of their dresses. Poor Mercy wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop herself from shaking.

Qrow came back with an armful of towels and blankets and handed the older three one of each. A quiet “thank you” came from each of the girls. He walked over to Mercy once more. “Would you like some help?”

Mercy only nodded.

Qrow tossed the towel over her head and vigorously started rubbing her dry. He moved the towel down around her shoulders and Mercy shook her head, making her now damp hair even more disheveled.

And there was a frown on her face.

Qrow paused and tilted his head to the side. “What’s the matter?”

“I miss Toto.”

“Toto?”

“Her stuffed dog,” answered Hope. “She doesn’t go anywhere without it.”

“Ahh,” Qrow gave a sage nod. “I see.” He then faced the small girl again. “I had a toy like that when I was little.”

“You did!?” Gasped Mercy, green eyes wide.

“Ye-up. A little stuffed cat named Jangles. Maybe later we can get you a new stuffed animal. I know it won’t be the same, but maybe it would help.”

Mercy sniffled and nodded, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Hey…” Qrow put a hand on her cheek, thumbing away the tears. “Hey now, don’t cry.” He looked over his shoulder to see the other three sniffling and tearing. He looked back down, pensive.

And then he had an idea.

The man stood up, moved some of the cargo crates over to the side of the ship and pressed a button retracting the shades.

“Why don’t you four come over here and look out the window. First-time flyers should get to enjoy the view.”

Hope looked over at her sisters and with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she slowly walked up to the crates. Qrow held out his hand to help her up - which was gladly accepted.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

“You guys! Come here! You have to see this!”

One by one, Qrow helped them up onto the crates and each let out a gasp. Tears long forgotten, what they saw out the window delighted them.

“Wow!”

“Amazing!”

“How is it doing that!?”

“Science,” Qrow shrugged, “I’m not exactly sure on the technical side of how it actually flies, but there are a lot of moving parts.” He pointed out to the side of the window in the direction that the ship was flying. “See that large building waaay out there?”

A chorus of “Uh-huh”s came from the children.

“That’s Beacon Academy - where they train Huntsmen and Huntresses. That’s where my friend is and that’s where I’m taking you four.”

“What does your friend do there?” asked Faith.

“Is he in training?” Piped Mercy.

Qrow gave a soft laugh. “No,” he smiled, “He actually runs the school. He’s the headmaster there. You’d like him.”

“What do Huntsmen and Huntressess do, Mr. Qrow?”

Qrow was visibly taken aback. “They...protect people who can’t protect themselves.”

“From the Grimm?”

“...Yeah.”

The rest of the ride to Beacon was in silence, the girls looking out the window too awed to say anything. Soon they came to the docking port and Qrow thanked the pilot as the little group disembarked.  
“Well, at least it’s not pouring here,” Qrow commented, “C’mon, let’s get inside before the weather decides to change.”

The four girls followed him inside.

“It’s like a castle!” Exclaimed Joy, once inside.

“Huh, I suppose so. It’s about as big as one.” Qrow said as they walked down the large hallways. “But this is a school - so classes are going on. We should... be respectful and speak quietly.” He said with a hint of distain.

The girls nodded.

Qrow pulled out the rectangular object - a scroll, Hope remembered - and tapped on it a couple of times. “Alright, I just let my friend know that we’ll be in his office shortly.”

“Where is his office?” Faith asked.

“Well…” Trailed Qrow as he led them to a wall with two metal doors. Beside the doors was a panel with two buttons: one with an arrow pointing up and one with an arrow pointing down. He pushed the button with the up arrow and the metal doors slid open.

Hope crossed her arms and raised a brow upon seeing the small, empty room. “This is his office?”

Qrow let out another laugh, placing his hand on the spot where the doors slid into. “No, but it’ll take us to his office.” There was leftover mirth in his voice as he ushered them into the compartment. “C’mon, everybody in.”

Hope followed first. Then Faith, and then Joy.

However, Mercy would not. Her little eyes wide in terror as she stared ground.

Qrow furrowed his brows a little and knelt down to her. “What’s the matter?”

“That gap,” Mercy pointed down to the inky black gap between the compartment and the hallway, “I don’t wanna fall in.”

“Oh, Mercy,” he said with a chuckle, “You’re too big to fall through that.”

“Am I?” She said flatly.

“Hm, don’t believe m, huh? Well, what if I did this!” And he picked her up, gave her a light toss, and placed her down inside the compartment next to her sisters. “Did that help?”

“Yes!” She giggled.

“Alright,” smiling, he pressed a button on the panel on the inside of the compartment, “Going up.”

And then the doors slid shut.

* * *

 

Ozpin checked his scroll when it beeped. A message from Qrow saying that he and the girls that he found in the woods were on their way up.

Something about this was strange.

Four children found in the woods. Four children found in the woods who didn’t know what a scroll was or what an airship was and who were dressed in strange clothing. None of this made any sense.

One thing at a time, however.

These were children; lost, cold, and hungry. The poor dears, thought Ozpin. The last thing they needed was to see a brooding headmaster. So he got up out of his chair and came around to stand in front of his desk.

He heard the elevator ‘ding’.

The doors opened, and he dropped his cane.

 

_Call it what you will; fate, destiny, magic, or maybe something stronger. But in that instant, the five recognized each other._

 

“DADDY!” The little girls cried as they rushed out of the elevator.

Ozpin let out a sob as he took three large steps forward before dropping to his knees, wrapping the children in his arms.

“Oh, Hope, Faith, Joy, Mercy!” He sobbed into their hair. “You’re alive. God’s above, you’re alive!” He sobbed once more. “Oh, my girls, my precious girls! You’re here!” Ozpin gave them each kisses on the forehead and cheeks.

It was them!

It was them!

They were here! In his arms!

Ozpin was overjoyed. More tears streamed from his eyes and he couldn’t believe it. And he...he...

He wept.

Every emotion he ever felt for them came out. His grief, his mourning, his love - all came out. Then he noticed how damp they were.

“Oh, oh my,” he said, pulling away with a sniffle. He looked his daughters up and down, “You’re all wet.”

“We got caught out in a rainstorm, Father.” Hope said.

“Well, I can see that!” He said with a laugh, pulling back a little more to get a better look. “Now, how did you get here? And, Hope, what happened to your head?” He held Hope’s face in one of his hands, brushing her hair out of the way with the other so he could closer inspect the small lump there.

“Hope got us here.” Said Faith.

He turned to her, still keeping his hands on Hope. “How?”

Hope explained what had happened. The surge, the flash, everything.

Holding Hope’s face in both hands, Ozpin smiled and teared up again. “Oh Hope, not only do you have magic, but you inherited my semblance.” He pulled her to him, tucking her face in his neck, crying once more.

Joy let out a small gasp. “Daddy, you’re crying!” She reached her small hand up to brush away the tears falling from his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

“Oh, Joy,” he said with a smile, grabbing her hand tightly and holding it to his face, “I’m crying because I’m happy.”

From the back of the room came a sniffle.

Five heads turned to see Qrow wiping away a few stray tears from his eyes.

“Now Qrow,” Ozpin said, wiping away some of his own, “Why are _you_ crying?”

Qrow quickly straightened his posture and removed his hand from his face and shoved it deep in his pocket. “Who, me? Crying? Nah, I’m just-”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

The Huntsmen’s shoulders drooped. He’d been caught. “Fine, you got me. It’s just-” He cleared his throat, attempting (failing) to keep the tears away. “They’re your kids and-” he rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, clearing his throat again, “Well, it’s touching.”

“A good enough reason as ever to become misty-eyed.” Ozpin gave a laugh and wiped away a tear. He looked down at his youngest, then back to Qrow, and then quickly back down to Mercy. “Now, why are you crying, Mercy?”

Tears in the little one’s eyes, she spoke, choking up a bit. “I left Toto back at home…”

“Ah!” Laughed Ozpin, tearfully. He cupped Mercy’s cheeks in his hands. “I’ll buy you a real dog, and you can name it whatever you want.”

The four gasped. “We’re getting a puppy?!”

Ozpin nodded and fell backwards on his behind from the force of the second hug his children gave him.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Faith cried.

“Father?” Came the voice of Hope. “Why do you look different?”

He breathed a heavy sigh. “That’s… a story for another day. For now, let’s get you four into something dry, get you something to eat, and then to bed.” He stood up, holding Mercy in his arms. “Qrow, would you-”

“Ye-up.” Qrow gave a mock salute. “Two nieces, remember? I’ll find something that these four can wear.”

Ozpin closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He turned back to the girls. “Come on.” And he led them to his room near his office.

* * *

  
A few hours had passed. Qrow had come and gone with some dry clothes for the girls. The children had been bathed, dressed, and fed a warm hearty meal before turning in for the night. Hope, Faith, Joy, and Mercy were all tuckered out and tucked into the king-sized bed. Two girls on either side of Ozpin.

He knew at one point he would have to tell them the truth. The truth of who he is, his task, and what their mother did to them.

Oh god’s above, Salem.

What if she-

Ozpin pushed that thought far away from his mind. He shook his head and then looked down at his sleeping daughters and smiled.

His curse, his task, Salem - none of that mattered right now. He had his children back with him. He had grieved and had healed over the course of thousands of years and he’d be damned if he let this moment pass him by.

He settled down further under the covers, sleep coming easily to him for the first time in a long time.

He was content.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
